


Happy Birthday Aqours!

by AyasakiArchive



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyasakiArchive/pseuds/AyasakiArchive
Summary: A collection of shorts detailing everyone's birthdays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Riko's Birthday: September 19**

Riko glared severely at her girlfriends as they sat in a rigid seiza style pose on the hard floor, her arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Explain," she ordered.

"Well," began Chika.

"Not a word from you, Chika-chan," snapped Riko. The ginger mewled and shrank into herself, thoroughly intimidated. "You-chan, please explain this absolute disaster."

The brunette gulped as golden eyes turned to her. "So today, Chika-chan and I learned that _inflammable_ means _flammable_ …"

.

**Ruby's Birthday: September 21**

Ruby awoke with bleary, itchy eyes to the sound of voices having an argument in another room. Groaning, the redhead turned over and shut her eyes once more, doing her Rubesty to quell the chill of sickness building up in her nerves.

Outside, the voices stopped arguing and all was quiet, before the door to Ruby's bedroom opened and in walked Hanamaru and Yoshiko.

"Ruby-chan?" called Hanamaru softly. "Are you awake zura? We made you porridge."

"We also have some pain medicine," added Yoshiko. "And I got lucky at the arcade yesterday and won a plush coelacanth! I know you like plushies, so..."

Rolling over to face them, Ruby offered a grateful smile. "Thank you, Hanamaru-chan, Yoshiko-chan," she said with a sniffle, congestion plaguing her nasal passageways. She did her best to sit up, her friends helping her along before they placed a tray across her legs.

Ruby inhaled the scent of the warm food, sighing in delight. "I'm sorry for causing you both so much trouble. We had the whole day planned out, but now..."

"Shh..." Hanamaru put a finger to Ruby's lips to silence that train of thought. "It's no trouble at all zura. The important thing is that we're together."

Yoshiko nodded in agreement. "And we always will be. So rest up and get better, okay?"

.

**Dia's Birthday: January 1**

Dia was not amused. "Kanan-san, you've been carrying me around for twenty minutes through the streets of Tokyo, and now we're in an elevator! How long are you going to keep carrying me?!"

Kanan giggled as she held the ravenette in her arms, amused by her attempt to glare through the blindfold covering her emerald eyes. "Not long," she replied. "Besides, when Mari and I asked you what you wanted to do for your birthday, you told us to surprise you. We're just following your instructions."

An annoyed sigh escaped Dia's lips, but she said nothing further. When the elevator doors finally opened, a cheery voice called out to them.

"Well now! If it isn't my two favorite people in the whole world!" greeted Mari.

"Great. We're all here," said Dia, "Can you put me down now?"

"Of course!" answered Mari, "And you can even take off the blindfold!"

"Really now," huffed Dia as she was finally allowed to use her legs again. "What's so important that you had to abduct me in the middle of..." Her jaw dropped as she looked out at the view provided by Tokyo Tower's Top Deck. Across the Tokyo skyline, vast networks of lights were on display as crowds of people gathered in the streets, ready to ring in the new year with family and fireworks.

"We've still got some time before the countdown," remarked Mari as she held up a bottle of champagne. "Shall we?"

.

**Kanan's Birthday: February 10**

Kanan blinked at the sight before her in confusion, wondering just was going on. Even though she was certain it tasted wonderful, there was simply no feasible way for so few people to eat a seven-storied birthday cake that was taller than she was.

"Um... Dia? Not that I don't appreciate it, but wouldn't it have been better to bring in the cake when the others were still here?"

Dia carefully brought the serving flatbed to a halt before moving to rejoin Kanan. "Normally I'd agree with you, but this isn't a normal occasion," she said with a mysterious smile.

Kanan frowned. "What do you mean by-"

"SURPRISE!" shouted Mari as she popped out of the birthday cake. The blunette's eyes went wide as she beheld the sight of her blonde lover wearing nothing more than an intricate tangle of ribbons, all tied together with a great big bow between her legs. "Happy Birthday Kanan!" called Mari, "Do you like your present? It's ME!"

Dia sent Kanan a mischievous smirk and leaned in to murmur seductively into her ear. "I hope you saved room for dessert."

.

**Hanamaru's Birthday: March 4**

Hanamaru jolted awake with a yelp as the car hit a pothole, the brunette looking around in alarm as she was jostled around by the unpaved road. Next to her, Yoshiko gripped the steering wheel with a frown of annoyance on her face as she did her best to avoid the potholes in the rural avenue.

"Where are we zura?!" exclaimed Hanamaru as her eyes fell upon unfamiliar scenery.

"Somewhere in Hyogo... probably," replied the blunette as she hit another trio of bumps in quick succession.

In the back, Ruby squeaked as she held up an oversized map of Japan, doing her best to navigate the back roads with little success. "Um... Yoshiko-chan, maybe we should stop and ask for directions."

"I'd love to, but I haven't seen anyone on this route for the past ten miles."

Ruby and Hanamaru exchanged concerned glances. "Weren't we on the highway before? What happened zura?"

"Someone fell asleep when she was supposed to be navigating," replied Yoshiko with a pointed stare to the birthday girl, "So I had to improvise."

Another bump rattled the car.

"You can see how well that turned out..."

.

**You's Birthday: April 17**

You's foot tapped rhythmically on the hard floor, serving as an outlet for the frustration she currently felt. Before her were Chika and Riko, the two of them sheepish and ashamed as they looked at their feet.

The brunette began speaking. "What's the _number one_ rule of the kitchen?" she asked rhetorically, staring both of them down. "Only I am allowed to cook." She folded her arms. "So… what happened?"

"I'm sorry You-chan!" cried Riko, "I tried to stop her!"

"What?! No you didn't!" accused Chika.

"Why did you think it would be a good idea to-"

"You said if we wanted to be ready for-"

As the interrogation suddenly devolved into an argument, You sighed and made a note to buy another fire extinguisher. Her gaze trailed to the kitchen, or rather what was left of it. She made another note to buy a new toaster oven.

And a microwave.

And a blender.

And a rice cooker.

And a... actually you know what? Screw it. Mari owed her a favor and it was time to cash in.

.

**Mari's Birthday: June 13**

Mari groaned loudly in relief as she collapsed face first into the soft mattress cover of her bed, exhausted from the formal birthday celebration her family had insisted on hosting for her. The affair had been quite the spectacle, attracting attendants from across the globe, but now all Mari wanted to do was relax in her luxurious penthouse suite.

She felt a weight set down on the bed and a hand touch her shoulder. "You should change out of your dress and into your pajamas," said Dia, "Otherwise you'll wrinkle the fabric."

The blonde turned her head to look upon the kimono-clad woman with a frown. "Don't care," she said disinterestedly, "I'll buy another."

On her other side, Kanan gave a light chuckle. "What if we gave you a reason to undress? Perhaps, if we gave you a massage?"

Mari considered. "...Okay," she replied.

A few minutes later and Kanan and Dia were running their hands across Mari's body, doing their best to work out the knots and stresses in her muscles. Mari let out a sigh of bliss. "This is all I need for my birthday," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep, "Just the three of us..."

.

**Yoshiko's Birthday: July 13**

Yoshiko's eyes fluttered open to a harmony of birdsong, rays of sunlight peeking through her curtains to fall on the sleeping faces of Ruby and Hanamaru as they lay next to her. A gentle smile blossomed on the blunette's face as she looked upon their unclothed bodies. The affection dancing in her heart was quite the contrast to the more intense and ardent desire she'd felt for them the night before.

Settling into her bed with a hum, Yoshiko decided to stay in bed just a little longer and watch them sleep, her eyes drifting over to the clock purely by force of habit.

It was almost lunchtime.

"I'm late for work!" exclaimed the blunette as she jumped out of bed. Her girlfriends were pulled out of their slumber by the blunette's mad dash to make herself presentable.

"Mmm...? Yoshiko-chan? What's going on?" murmured Ruby sleepily.

"Where did all the bread go zura?" pondered Hanamaru groggily in confusion.

Bursting out of the bathroom after an ice cold ten-second shower, the blunette threw on her clothes and pressed kisses to each of her lovers' lips. "I'll see you tonight!" she called as she ran out the door.

Despite their tiredness, Ruby and Hanamaru peered out the doorway after her and yelled out in unison. "Happy Birthday Yoshiko-chan!"

.

**Chika's Birthday: August 1**

"Happy Birthday, Chika-chan~!" chorused You and Riko as they each leaned in to kiss her on her cheeks.

The ginger giggled in delight, bringing her arms around to embrace both girls as she pulled them into a group cuddle pile. "Thank you You-chan, Riko-chan."

"Did you enjoy your celebration?" asked You.

"Yep!" chirped Chika. She paused. "Although…"

"What is it?" asked Riko.

"I kinda feel left out," admitted Chika.

"What? Why?"

"Well, both of your birthdays had fire! I didn't get that…"

You and Riko exchanged a deadpan stare. Then together, they replied, "We are not setting our apartment on fire again!"

"Aww..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Riko's Birthday: September 19**

Riko glared severely at her girlfriends as they sat in a rigid seiza style pose on the hard floor, her arms crossed and brow furrowed.

"Chika-chan. You-chan. This is the second year in a row that you have set fire to our apartment." Her glare turned to You. " _EXPLAIN_."

"W-Well, we wanted to make you a beautiful creme brulee for your birthday," began You.

"Because a regular old cake just seemed so boring and you deserve better," added Chika.

You nodded in agreement. "And we had gotten to the part where you sprinkle sugar on top and then burn it to get the crispy layer of sugar." She paused. "Then Chika-chan grabbed the lighter."

Riko's eyes turned onto Chika's terrified face. "It wasn't my fault!" she cried instinctively.

"What did you do with the lighter?" demanded Riko, her voice menacingly quiet.

"I..." Chika gulped. "I...!"

"She used it with a bottle of hairspray to make a flamethrower," tattled You, "Then she started spraying flames everywhere because she wanted to be a 'firefighter'. I tried to stop her with the fire extinguisher but that only seemed to encourage her. I ran out of extinguisher before she ran out of hairspray."

Chika all but slammed her head into the floor in penitence, eyes squeezed tightly in fear. "I wanted us to be like a fire-fighter and a fire-fighter-fighter!" she admitted.

"So you're telling me," began Riko evenly, "That you ran around starting fires. Then You-chan ran around putting your fires out. So you ran around and started more fires."

"It was fun!" wailed the ginger pitifully.

Chika spent the night tied up with a peeled mikan just out of reach while You and Riko had a nice little birthday celebration amidst the burnt remnants of their apartment.

.

**Ruby's Birthday: September 21**

Ruby gripped the lever tightly, face scrunched up in concentration as she guided the crane over to her desired prize. She stopped moving the lever, watching with baited breath as the crane shuddered to a stop. Gulping anxiously, she pressed the big red button, and the claw dropped.

The claw's arms extended, managing to encompass the prize in its reach, and elation shot through the redhead's veins. Then the arms contracted, slipping off the prize box without even budging it a millimeter, and disappointment settled over her instead. The claw returned from whence it had come, and moved back to its usual position.

"Aww! It appeared to be caught, zura!" commented Hanamaru as she snacked on a cone of cotton candy.

"Oh well," sighed Ruby, "At least it was fun." She paused. "And actually, onee-chan always says these are rigged, so we should stop playing while we still have some tokens left."

"Dia-san is correct on that," said Yoshiko as her voice dropped. "I can feel the dark energies emanating from this accursed machine. Its exists solely to taunt us and torment us until we give it what it desires: these vile play tokens..."

Ruby giggled at the fallen angel's antics, but Hanamaru was slightly less amenable. "I don't think _Happy Fun Land_ would give us play tokens that are unsafe zura."

"You only say that because you are protected by my dark aegis," retorted Yoshiko. "But without it, you would see that crane games are evil things!"

"Let's not get carried away now," chided Ruby gently. "Besides, the funnel cake we ordered should be ready now, so let's go eat!"

"Yay zura!"

While they were eating, Yoshiko excused herself to go to the washroom. She came back with Ruby's prize and a complete lack of play tokens.

It was worth it.

.

**Dia's Birthday: January 1**

Dia was still as a board as she sat, her hand set flat on the kitchen table as Mari worked her magic. The blonde purposefully ran the brush back and forth over Dia's fingernails with precision, hyper-focused on her task as she did her best to please the birthday girl.

At the stove, Kanan whipped up another matcha-flavored pancake, depositing it onto a plate as the final layer of a structure somewhat reminiscent of a leaning tower of pancakes. She topped it all off with syrup and butter along with a decadent sprinkling of powdered sugar, just as Mari made the final stroke.

"Done," she declared, returning her brush to its holder. "How does it look?"

Dia held her hand out to the light, marveling at the fine detailing before comparing it with her other hand. Her nails were perfectly symmetrical. She smiled adoringly. "It looks perfect," she admired. A girlish giggle fell from her lips as she wiggled her fingers in the air. "I love it! They make me feel so much cuter!"

Mari came around and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Happy birthday," she said. "Want us to feed you so you don't get your nails dirty?" An excited nod was all the answer she needed.

Kanan set the food down. "Wow, that looks good. Maybe I should try painting your toenails after breakfast."

"Ah, no. That won't be necessary," demurred Dia.

"Why not? You practically jumped at Mari's offer."

Dia and Mari exchanged a meaningful look, much to Kanan's confusion.

"I appreciate the sentiment," began Dia diplomatically, "However..."

"...your fashion sense is abysmal," finished Mari bluntly.

.

**Kanan's Birthday: February 10**

Kanan lowered her arms, a low grunt escaping her throat as she completed the last rep of her workout. Letting out a breath, she smiled and gently placed Dia on the floor, the ravenette's weight a familiar feeling as it came down on Kanan's chest.

"That was a great workout," remarked Kanan. "Thanks for being my weight, Dia. It means a lot to me that you did this."

A light blush adorned Dia's cheeks as she got to her feet, the rosy hue having enveloped her face since the beginning of their session. "Well... I only agreed because it's your birthday," she mumbled in embarrassment. Unlike her lovers, Dia wasn't very keen on being used as exercising equipment. Unfortunately for her, she just happened to be their favorite workout aid.

"I wish you'd let me lift you more often," said Kanan wistfully. "It's so much more enjoyable with another person."

"Innuendo aside, why can't that other person be Mari-san?"

"Because I can't keep still," answered Mari as she offered them towels and water. She swooned for show. "As soon as Kanan gets her hands on me, I'm melting in her big strong arms!"

"She's also ticklish too," noted Kanan. She ran her fingers teasingly along Mari's side, eliciting several giggles before Mari captured the blunette in a loving hug. It wasn't long before Mari was being bridal carried.

Dia sighed in acquiescence as she looked at the pair, affection dancing in her eyes. "I suppose she is incapable of taking such a duty seriously."

"Besides," added the blonde mischievously, "You're heavier."

"Excuse me?!"

.

**Hanamaru's Birthday: March 4**

Hanamaru breathed deeply as she relaxed in the water of the hot spring, savoring the feeling of Ruby in her arms as Yoshiko's hands kneaded her back, massaging away all the knots and stresses she'd built up since the last time she'd gotten to soak in an onsen. She sighed in contentment, making a mental note to find a way to repay Mari for such a wonderful birthday gift.

"Uchuu," said Ruby suddenly, starting a new round of shiritori.

The brunette hummed, lazily nuzzling her cheek against Ruby's bare shoulder as she thought up her word. "Usagi."

"Giran!" declared Yoshiko. Regret quickly washed over her. "No wait, I take that back!"

"Too late, Yoshiko-chan," sang Hanamaru. "That makes three losses for Ruby-chan, two for me, and seven for you, zura."

The blunette let out an annoyed grunt. "The only reason I'm losing so much is because I have to massage you while you and Ruby get to enjoy the hot spring as much as you want," she grumbled.

Hanamaru giggled. "Alright, the two of you can go enjoy the milk bath of darkness, zura."

"Really?" chorused Ruby and Yoshiko.

"Of course! It might be my birthday, but I want both of you to have fun too, zura."

After a few grateful hugs and some transitory splashing, Hanamaru was the only one left in the regular hot spring. Ruby was perched beneath the obsidian swan, enjoying the waterfall as it crashed over her head. "This is heavenly!" she exulted.

"Kukuku... The pathos of this fallen swan is refueling my dark energies and strengthening my connection with the underworld!" declared Yoshiko, lazily swimming through the water.

Looking over at them, Hanamaru sighed in satisfaction. This place held some wonderful memories for them, and she was grateful for the chance to make new ones.

.

**You's Birthday: April 17**

You whirled around as her ears caught the sound of movement and she reacted, hurling a trio of water balloons in rapid succession into the bush where the noise had come from. This was immediately followed by splashing and a yelp of shock as Riko tumbled out of the underbrush, her pink shirt wet with water.

A grin crossed the brunette's face. "Gotcha, Riko-chan."

Riko frowned. "I suppose you did." She sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to do this. What was I thinking?"

You laughed. "Well, Chika-chan does have a way with words sometimes. Still, this is fun, don't you think?" She lightly juggled another water balloon to accentuate her point.

A small smile made its way to Riko's face. "I suppose it is, even if I have to be the bait."

"Say what?"

"CHIKA BANZAI!" shouted Chika as she exploded onto the scene.

You had just enough time to turn around before she was struck with a mighty blast of water, courtesy of Chika's Super Soaker Deluxe water gun.

"Wh-! When did you get that?" sputtered the brunette. "You never said water guns were allowed!"

Chika hummed in smug amusement. "Riko-chan and I have been planning this for a while. Besides, all's fair in love and war."

"But now I'm all wet!"

Giggling coyly, Riko leaned in towards You's ear. "Not yet you're not..."

.

**Mari's Birthday: June 13**

Mari was quite pleased with herself on the morning of her special shiny day, a very smug and satisfied smile donning her face as she stepped out of the shower. A lilac towel was soon wrapped around her body, and the blonde held out towels of seafoam green and rising sun red for her lovers as they too exited the shower.

"So? What did you think of the first thing on my birthday list?" she asked coyly. Although previous years had seen Mari forced to attend celebrations befitting of her station, this year Mari had taken complete control of her day. And by extension, that included taking complete control of Kanan and Dia as well.

"It was... quite enjoyable," remarked Dia with a blushing smile. "Certainly more than I would have believed."

"Yeah. I never knew Dia would be so into it," added Kanan with a smirk. "I can't wait to see what's next."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Mari, "Because item number two has also been checked off."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kanan.

Smiling serenely, Mari raised a finger and pointed. Kanan and Dia looked down to see an intricately braided cord of black and blue.

"You tied our hair together?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"It's birthday joke~!"

.

**Yoshiko's Birthday: July 13**

Yoshiko dodged to the left as a wall of flame erupted beneath the ground she'd been standing on, barely avoiding the inferno as taunting laughter echoed throughout the chamber she was in. Readying her sword, she took a chance, dashing towards the dark sphere in the center of the ballroom, intent on ending this threat once and for all.

Alas it was not be, for as her blade made contact with the bubble of shadow, a pale hand shot out and closed around her neck, the darkness dissipating to reveal the demonic form of a succubus. The succubus drained the life out of her with little more than a gentle caress, before carelessly tossing her body to the cold, hard ground.

The words " _You Have Fallen_ " appeared on her computer screen and Yoshiko's chat suddenly filled up with a plethora of F's. There was no better way for her little demons to pay their respects.

"NOOOO!" wailed the blunette as she shook her controller in frustration, "I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Beside her, Ruby reached over and rubbed her back comfortingly. "There, there," she said, "It was a good attempt. Maybe I can try?"

Sighing, Yoshiko handed the controller to the redhead. "Sure. I'm going to get a snack."

And with that, Yohane the Fallen Angel stood and walked away, leaving her stream in the capable hands of Ganbaruby, Seraphim of Love and Peace. Because even fallen angels have friends.

As Yoshiko rummaged around the fridge for two cups of pudding (one for her and one for Ruby), she was interrupted by the third member of their little household. "Ne, Yohane-chan," began Hanamaru as she looked up from her book, "I know it's your decision, but why did you want to stream on your birthday, zura?"

"Because, my dear Zuramaru, the day of my creation is a wondrous occasion and should be celebrated with as many little demons as possible!" declared Yoshiko with grandiosity. Hanamaru's stare was decidedly unimpressed. "Okay fine," she conceded, "I _really_ wanted to play this game."

Hanamaru rolled her eyes but sighed in acceptance. "Ah. Just as I suspected, zura."

But she wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly, Ruby called out, "Yohane-chan! I beat the boss!"

"WHAT?!"

.

**Chika's Birthday: August 1**

Chika stared blankly at the Monopoly board before her, wondering just how it all went so wrong. On either side of her, You and Riko argued heatedly.

"It's a perfectly legal way to move houses around! It's all right there in the rulebook!" claimed You.

"Constantly selling and then auctioning off a single house when neither of us has any money to bid is exploitative and goes against the spirit of the game!" countered Riko.

"It's a valid strategy!"

"It's blatant cheating!"

"I refuse to take this from someone who's gone to jail four times!"

"Well we can't all win handouts from Free Parking!"

"That's enough!" declared Chika, standing up. You and Riko looked up at her, startled. "I wanted us to have a nice, fun evening of board games together, but instead the two of you are bickering like children. And for what? A game?" You and Riko looked down, ashamed. "It's a sad day when _**I**_ have to be the voice of reason."

"We're sorry, Chika-chan," they mumbled.

"Good. Now kiss and make up."

"What?!"

"Kiss and make up," Chika commanded.

Hesitantly, You and Riko leaned in and shared a slow and lingering kiss.

"I'm sorry, You-chan."

"I'm sorry too, Riko-chan."

"Good," said Chika, smiling. "Now kiss me."

You and Riko needed no further prompting. They leaned in, planting kisses on the ginger's cheeks, much to her delight.

"Happy Birthday, Chika-chan~!"


End file.
